Radical Democratic Convergence
The Radical Democratic Convergence is a political party in Cildania that was founded in 2317. It was established by a group of radically minded scientists, lecturers, students and technical workers led by Dr Gary Owen the former general secretary of the Scientific and Technical Workers Association (STWA) a small specialist trade union who felt there was a real need for a party which could bridge the gap between right and left in Cildania. That opinion has so far been born out by their election results especially in the party's stronghold of Ylrith Province where they control the provincial government. Mission Statement The RDC stands for Democracy, Devolution, Secularism, and Solidarity. It is a party of the radical centre with support for a mixed market economy with a socially inclusive welfare program. Membership Any Cildanian citizen who is not a member of another electoral organisation can join the RDC as long as they are aged over 16. The current membership (as of 2324) is around 185,000 however this includes members of the four affiliated trade unions who probably account for around half that number. The four affiliated unions are; STWA - Scientific and Technical Workers Association UMPraSS - Union of Medical Practicioners and Surgical Staff NBDU - National Bus Drivers Union DASU - Dockers And Stevadores Union As well as these there are several organisations founded and controlled by RDC members that don't count as official sections and more "organisations in sympathy" with the party, they are; SoCaS - Campaign for Seperation of Church and State EiS - Ethics in Science PA - Prisoners' Alliance Party Ideology The party claims to exist in the 'Radical Centre' of the political spectrum, however that seems to mean different things to different people. Many especially right wing critics of the RDC would say that it is actually a specifically leftwing party. Many of it's members would also like that to be the case, the reality is more complex. The party contains many competing strands of thought, and many of it's members would probably span several of them. There are progressives, libertarians (right and left), technocrats, socialists, co-operativists, trade unionists and civil rights campaigners. The party is also home to a substantial strand of Green opinion, many of whom are organised in the Bright Green Society of Cildania A libertarian pro technology ecological campaigning group. Probably the only thing they all agree on is social liberalism. The current party leadership can mostly be found on the libertarian left of the spectrum, the main exception being Gabrielle Khan who is a self professed liberal. Growing Controversy There is a possible split growing within the RDC which is traditionally pacifist over what attitude to take towards the agressively expansionist Deltaria, Gary Owen and other leading members are in favour of a robust response incorporating the military and intelligence services if required. While liberals around Gabrielle Khan and many rank and file activists are deeply suspicous of any strengthening of power or increase in spending for defence and security. Which argument will win out, only time will tell. Following the election of 2326 where the RDC lost three of it's seats and Slavoj Zizek narrowly failed to win the presidency despite coming first in the first round, the party leadership already seem to have taken a more authoritarian turn. Gary Owen and Slavoj Zizek have announced at a post election press conference that they would be forming the Cildanian Republican Alliance an organisation and coalition for all parties in Cildania dedicated to defending neutrality and the republic, and opposed to dealing with aggressive regimes. A Serious Mistake Despite promises made to their coalition partners, the Mutualist Party of Cildania and the Cildanian Communist Party, and strong opposition within the party to the dealings between the Liberal-Progressives and the Deltarians, the RDC backed a proposed coalition with the Cildanian Libertarian Party and the Liberal-Progressives which briefly resulted in Gary Owen serving as Chancellor for one month in November 2326. After just one month however their duplicitous coalition partners betrayed them and booted them out of the cabinet in favour of more rightwing partners. Gary Owen, and other members of the party's front bench actually appeared before the Executive Committee of the party in December to account for their actions. There have been calls from some within the party for a leadership ballot. Structure The RDC is organised into geographical branches based in nearly every town and city which then federate at a regional level and then above that to the federal level. Also the affiliated trade unions have their own autonomous branch, regional and federal structures but are considered sections of the party, and have representatives on the executive bodies of the party. The ultimate executive power within the org is the annual delegate conference, which is always held at the University of Science and Technology in Ylrith the conference elects the executive committee (EC) which carries out the day to day running of the party. Any party member can run for election to the EC except serving MPs or ministers. Among it's administritive function the EC acts as an ombudsman monitoring the behaviour of the party's elected councillors, assembly members, MPs etc. Party Publications The RDC has blazed a trail for radical centrists everywhere, launching Radical Voices Press as an imprint to publish books and pamphlets on various aspects of radical ideas and philosophies, including books by Slavoj Zizek the party's leading intellectual. Radical World is a glossy full colour 48pg monthly magazine which provides offical coverage of party events, personalities, and ideas. A free subscription is provided to all members in good standing and 25Cil can provide anyone else with an annual (11 issue) subscription. Workers' Solidarity is a weekly 14pg tabloid newspaper published independently by militant and leftwing trade unionists within the party, to a large extent it can be seen as the voice of the party's left. Notable Members Gary Owen - Party Chairman, and former presidential candidate, former (2320-2326) Finance Minister. Slavoj Zizek - National Secretary, current presidential candidate and author of several controversial books. Gabrielle Khan - Governor of Ylrith , provincial chair of the RDC, and former provost of USTY. Park Soon - Provincial Economics Minister in Ylrith, editor of Workers' Solidarity Marije Van Der Holstreme, former (2320-2326) Minister of Health and Social Services Aoife O'Fox, former (2320-2326) Minister of Education and Culture Emir Khan, former (2320-2326) Minister of Science and Technology International Affiliations This party is a member of the following organizations: * International Greens * International Secularist Society * International Human Rights Movement * International Labour Movement * Anti-Fascist Front * International Lesbian & Gay Rights Association (ILGRA) * Republican International Alliance Category:Political parties in Cildania